


Jiggle It

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misinterpretations, Professor AU, Professor Dean, Shipper Sam, professor cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry about the title. I am horrible at coming up with them and this is, literally, the only one I came up with.</p><p>For Moofy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jiggle It

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the title. I am horrible at coming up with them and this is, literally, the only one I came up with.
> 
> For Moofy.

It’s a cold and rainy fall morning and Cas tucks his chin into his scarf as he trudges his way through campus towards his office. It’s fall quarter at the university and he’s looking forward to a fresh start in teaching.

Last quarter, he had some trouble getting along with one of the other professors, Professor Crowley, who constantly tried to make Cas’ life as a teacher a living hell. Luckily, Crowley has been replaced in the History Department by another teacher.

Cas has heard a lot about this new teacher and hopes that he will be better than Crowley.

He finally makes it to his office and notices a man fidgeting with the lock on the door next to his. “Son of a bitch…” he hears him mumble. He briefcase is seconds away from falling on the ground and Cas offers to help him out, “Here, let me help.” He reaches out and grabs the briefcase from the man.

Cas was not expecting to see the most vividly green eyes to look back at him. He also wasn’t expecting to see freckles splayed out so perfectly along this man’s nose and cheeks. The smile that accompanies it is almost enough to make Cas weak in the knees, but he holds his composure, “You need to jiggle the key in the lock a couple of times in order for it to work.” He finally manages to say.

“Oh,” the man says, and he jiggles the key as Cas said and the key finally turns in the lock. The man laughs slightly and looks back at Cas, “Thanks, man. I’m Dean Winchester,” he holds out a hand, “I’m the new professor here.”

Cas’s eyes widen; this was not at all how he pictured the new professor to look, but he extends his hand out, “I’m Castiel Novak.” They shake hands and Dean reaches out for his briefcase, “So, how did you know about that little trick with the lock?”

“That used to be my office. I’ve asked them to fix the lock multiple times, but they never got around to it.”

“Well, I know the trick to it now, so I guess its fine.” He laughs.

They continue in small-talk for about 10 minutes and Cas learns that Dean used to be a student here at the university and eventually graduated top of his class. He also learned that his younger brother is also attending classes here.

“If Sammy’s in your class, give him crap from me.” He smiles.

“If I remember, I will.” He smiles, “But, I should be heading to class now. I’ll see you around?”

“Bet on it.” Dean winks at him and walks into his office.

Cas quickly turns and heads to his first class. When he gets there, he sees that there is a Sam Winchester registered in his afternoon lecture. He normally doesn’t take roll-call, but he’s curious about who Sam is.

 

* * *

 

The quarter is reaching its end as finals week approaches quickly. The students are slaving away at completing their final projects and are in caffeine-fueled frenzies.

Cas has gotten to know Dean pretty well throughout the quarter and they have even gone out to get a few drinks together. It’s not a big deal, he reminds himself as he’s thoroughly convinced that Dean is straight.

It’s nice to have a colleague he can also call a friend, so he settles with the fact that there will never be anything more between him and Dean.

“Professor Novak?” Cas looks up and sees the floppy-haired Sam Winchester standing at his door.

“Hello, Sam.” He takes the glasses off his face as he look over at him, “Everything alright?”

“Well, no, actually…” he steps inside the office and sits across from Cas, “Look, I know that you’re my professor and everything and I’m pretty sure that I’m overstepping some kind of boundary here but…” he sighs, “Dean will not shut up about you. It’s driving me insane, actually.”

Cas sits up in his seat, “Well, Dean and I are friends and-“

“No, Cas. Uhh, I mean, _sir_.” He clears his throat, “Dean will not stop moping about the fact that he likes you and that there is no way in hell that you could like him back. And…I’ve seen the way you look at him, Cas. It’s not hard to tell that you like him, too. He’s just completely oblivious to anything unless you tell him flat-out.”

Cas is not quite sure how to handle all of this information. First of all, one of his students is talking to him about his personal life; his _very_ personal life. Second of all, Dean likes him? “Wait…Dean likes me? But he’s straight.”

Sam scoffs and erupts in laughter, “Yeah, and bears don’t shit in the woods.”

Cas squints his eyes, “You’re certain about this?”

Before Sam can answer, they can both hear key jiggling in the lock next door and Cas quickly stands up, “Umm…thank you for coming in, Sam.” He tries to usher Sam out the door but Dean pokes his head in, “Sammy!”

“Hey, Dean!” He fake-smiles, “I was just talking to Cas here about the final and now I’m leaving.” He throws his backpack over his shoulder and quickly walks away.

Dean watches his brother walk away in confusion but he turns to Cas and smiles, “So, you ready for this quarter to be over?”

“Definitely. But I will miss Sam in my classes. He’s such a great student.”

“Hell yeah, he is.” Dean beams.

They stand in comfortable silence for a few beats and Cas finally says, “So, there was something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, Cas. What is it?”

“Come into my office,” he ushers Dean inside and closes the door behind him as Dean goes to sit in one of the chairs. “I really don’t know the proper way to say this, but I am just going to come right out and say it…”

Dean looks a little worried, but he plasters on a smile anyways.

“I like you, Dean. I like you a lot, actually. And I was hoping that you would like to go out on a date with me.”

Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times, but is unable to make a sound. Maybe Sam was wrong? As Cas tries to fix what he had said, “But, you’re clearly not interested. My mistake. I must have be misinformed.”

“Misinformed?” Is all Dean can say.

“Well, yes. Sam came in and-“

“Oh my God, I’m gonna kill him…” he mumbles to himself as he rubs a hand down his face.

“He was wrong to assume that you had feelings for me.”

“Cas, wait…just…just stop.” He stands up and stomps over to Cas’ side of the desk and yanks him up to stand. Cas yelps and thinks that Dean is about to punch him, yell at him, or something because the look on Dean’s face right now is hard to read.

But then there were lips on his own. He finally processes what’s happening and, _oh_ , Dean is kissing him. He should maybe kiss back. He wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him closer.

They kiss for a few minutes and Dean is the one to pull away. He runs and hand through Cas’ hair and smiles fondly at him. “I’m shitty with words. I’m even shittier with expressing my emotions. But, yes. I want to go out on a date with you, Cas. I have been for a really long time; basically since you taught me about my crappy lock on my door.” They both laugh softly and Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s before kissing him again.


End file.
